From One Story to the Next
by letta-love
Summary: Three girls. Best Friends. Shopping. How much more fun can there be? Insert a strange pendant. And an even stranger stalker. Now this is gonna get interesting. -Hiatus until I finish other stories or get writers block on them-


"Come on" a pale brunette told you.

"It was a DARE" a porcelain raven-haired girl pointed out.

"FINE" you state flipping your long blonde hair over your shoulder leaving your side-bangs to cover your right eye, now bright blue with hidden fear. You and your three best friends had been hanging out every Thursday for a while and now that you were 16 your dad had let you all go downtown.

Flashback

"Be careful," your dad, Kristopher, warned you "There are a lot of weird people in downtown Santa Cruz"

"Yes Dad" you answer in a generically good voice.

End

When you guys were walking around you came across a kind of magic and fortune shop, and of course you got dared to go inside. Now as your hand reached for the handle of the door it paused, returning to your side as you turn your head to complain

"I'm not going in there alone," you state defiantly looking at the pale brunette "My dad told us to stick together."

"Of course" Julia said rolling her eyes.

As you all went in together your eyes began to scan the shelves coming across voodoo dolls and dream catchers finally landing on a silver pendant on an elegant chain. It resembled the pendant your friend Omar had, round with what looked like a ninja star on it.

"Look at this" you said to Cheyanne, who was another brunette but with a tan skin-tone, "Ninja" she said now smirking.

"I'm gonna get it" you stated with a big smile, you had always though Omar's necklace was cool but this one fit your style more. As you reached the counter a woman wearing lots of feathers and beads came out from behind a curtain of even more beads. She smiled at you giving you the creeps.

~even for an old lady she looks wild, like a teenager almost~ you thought.

"I would like to purchase this" you said quickly glancing at your other friends who were still looking around.

"Interesting," she said in a creepy tone "Many people have bought this before but it always winds up returning, quite quickly I may add. I wonder if you'll be able to keep it"

"Uhhhh..I don't know" you said in a confused tone as she handed it back to you.

"Thank you my dear" she said suddenly in a motherly tone.

"Uh, no prob" you said running to grab your friends and get out of there A.S.A.P.

As soon as you were out of there you drag your friends to Starbucks for frappiccinos. After telling them about what the shopkeeper said, now finished with the time your dad had given you to shop, you waited for him, and your friends response.

"Well," You said turning to the porcelain Raven-haired girl "What do you think"

"I think you need not worry" she said in an English accent "And that we should have a sleepover at your house" Jessica said smiling.

"Hmmmmmm" you said stroking your 'beard' "Maybe….hold on a sec." You flipped out your ugly but useful, pink phone.

-*ring ….ring…..ring….* Hello-

"Hey Dad"

-Hey what's up-

"Can Jessica, Julia, and Cheyanne spend the night"

-Is it okay with their parents?-

You looked over to them and they all gave you the thumbs up, while talking to their parents on their cell phones.

"Yep"

-Okay…I'm on my way to pick you guys up…where are you?-

"Starbucks"

-See you in a little bit-

"Later" you said hanging up the phone.

At your house later that night

"Damn, I'm so tired" you say yawning.

"We should sleep then," Cheyanne said "We do have school tomorrow"

Later that night

You wake with a start sweating from your nightmare. Careful not to wake anyone up you get up looking around.

"Stupid red eyes" you mumble

Calming your heart down you relax until you feel a vibration through the floor of your room. Blaming the vibration on your slight trembling, and your nightmare from the pair of red lights from your off electronics, you fall asleep.

As you drift off, unknown to you a pair of red eyes are secretly watching.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I do not own anything except my ocs....for the most part.....they are real people though.....all well gots to go tell my friends i ownz them......

~Letta


End file.
